Fire-Arm vs. Darth Vader vs. Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Embo
Geonosis Clone Trooper: '''Fire Arm? What kind of name is that? '''Fire Arm: '''The name of the winner. '''Geonosis Clone Trooper: '''Ptah. '''Fire Arm: '''C'mon. I've got a battle to win. '''GCT: '''Correction: you've got a battle to lose. '''Gigglebyte: '''Welcome to Pharaoh Hotep's RUBIK'S Cube... OF DOOM! In the red corner is Fire Arm, in the blue is Darth Vader, green is Geonosis Trooper. '''Punctuation Penguin: '''Is Gigglebyte being lazy, or is he having some problems? '''Gigglebyte: '''Hey! Is my name changing again? ' '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''More Users! Get them! '''BubbleBomber: '''Run! '''Commandosaur: '''I can agree with that. '''Surtatb2007: '''Bore them with a writing lesson, PP! '''Punctuation Penguin: '''The lessons aren't that boring! '''BubbleBomber: '''Just run! '''Gigglebyte: '''That's the last of it. '''Commandosaur: '''I definitely agree we should run. '''Surtatb2007: '''I agree. C'mon! '''Punctuation Penguin: '''But I was just starting my writing lesson! '''BubbleBomber: '''You won't be able to finish it if you stay! '''Punctuation Penguin: '''Is that a riddle? Oh yah, good point. '''Darth Vader: '''The Users Fight Back? That reminds me of a movies where the good guy loses his hand. '''The Users: '''No! '''BubbleBomber: '''Everybody is gonna agree with me if I say leave now. Leave! ''The Users finally leave. Invizable: 'I think it's time to start the battle. Fight! '''Darth Vader: '''Charge! '''The Rebels: '''Booo! '''Darth Vader: '''I can't fight in all this noise! Pharaoh Hotep, please make it stop! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''No. '''Darth Vader: '''I'll force choke you for that. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '*Cough* 'Fire Arm: '''Bye, bye, mister Anakin guy.... '''Invizable: '''Darth Vader's out. '''Embo: '''Strike. '''Terabyte: '''Embo just hit Fire Arm with an arrow. Will he be all right? '''Embo: '''No. '''Invizable: '''Embo's right. Fire Arm is out. '''Geonosis Clone Trooper: '''I need backup! ''A walker, two Specialized Geonosis Clone Troopers, and another GCT appear. 'Embo: '''Oh no! '''Original GCT: '''Ha. ''Meanwhile... '''Wyldstyle: Let's break out. Amset Ra: 'Corona! '''Wyldstyle: '''What is this place? '''Amset Ra: '''Something's that's UGLY and gonna be destroyed. ''The two make their way above ground. 'Amset Ra: '''Boot them out of here, Vizzie! '''Invizable: '''Gladly. I've been practicing. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Noooo! '''Wyldstyle: '''Way to go, Vizzie! '''Invizable: '''Don't call me that. '''Amset Ra: '''This battle will continue at the Ultra Agents HQ. Axel? Tear down this wall, as President Reagan would say. '''Axel: '''Gladly... not. '''Invizable: '''Sounds like Sting Rayzor's back. I'll gladly boot her out of here. '''Amset Ra: '''Sure. '''Sting Rayzor: '''Ahhhhh! ''Where the HQ was last... 'Amset Ra: '''Where is it? '''Invizable: '''Over the hill. '''Wyldstyle: '''Please be seated. '''Invizable: '''Fight! '''Embo: '''Argh. '''Invizable: '''Which one wins? '''Embo: '''None. '''Wyldstyle: '''A surprising comeback. Hitting the others with arrows. '''Original GCT: '''All except me. '''Embo: '''Really? '''Original GCT: '''Yep. '''Embo: '''Ooof. '''Invizable:'The Geonosis Clone Trooper wins! 'Embo: '''No! '''Original GCT: '''Yes. ''The Original GCT lays Embo in front of the walker and kicked him away using its foot. '''Amset Ra: '''Invizable will help rebuild the Fighting Pyramid while Dr. McScrubs will sub the rest of the battles here. '''Terabyte: '''May I be the announcer so Wyldstyle can help? '''Amset Ra: '''No. '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Our last plot may have failed, but this one will not. We will retake "The Fighting Pyramid"! '''Gigglebyte: I wish my name would stop changing. And may I still be the announcer? 'Random Skeleton: '''Is it May already? '''Ogel: '''And could I be the referee. '''Dr. Inferno: '''No, me! '''Pharaoh Hotep: '''Yes, Terabyte. And someone will take that traitor Invizable's place. We will also attack "The Fighting Pyramid" at its next battle. ''End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Fire-Arm vs. Darth Vader vs. Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Embo? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles